


A Jealous Hound

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [20]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Marking, Size Difference, Territorial kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Prototype!Cu is tired of you wanting the original Cu Chulainn... You belong to him.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	A Jealous Hound

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for a nice person on Tumblr! c: I really hope this is good because I don't write Proto Cu often!
> 
> ★ Maybe I can get better if I write him more owo 
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I hope this is good and anyone who reads it enjoys it!

He noticed you walking out of the Summoning Room with the same look of disappointment you always seemed to have on your face after any pulls you deemed useless. Your target was to summon the original Cu Chulainn, considering you had gotten his Prototype version first.

Proto Cu watched as you went back to your room and decided to follow you. He couldn’t help the sudden rush of jealousy and spite he felt toward a damn unsummoned Servant that was basically him if he thought about it.

Cu didn’t necessarily care _who_ it was, it still bothered him that you were so driven to get another version of him when he was right in front of you. You would often joke about how you must’ve used the wrong catalyst and he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him jealous or agitated.

Not only that, but you would also compare him to the other versions of himself. As if trying to summon another Cu wasn’t bad enough… As he approached your door, he knew that it wouldn’t be possible for him to hide his disdain for your little fantastic summoning voyage.

Nevertheless, he knocked and asked for permission to enter. Once he heard a soft “come in”, Cu opened the door and walked over to sit next to you on your bed. You were lying on your stomach, playfully kicking your feet with a book propped up on your pillows. You bookmarked your page before turning toward him with a smile on your face.

“Hey, Cu! What can I do for you?” You had to crane your neck a bit to look into his eyes, which was a bit inconvenient. He was already taller than you…

Without answering your question, your Lancer suddenly took your hand and pulled you forward until you tumbled into his lap. Flustered, you placed your hands against his chest and stared up at him with widened eyes and raised eyebrows.

“C-Cu, what’s the matter?” His eyes were slightly glazed over and half-lidded as if nothing that was coming out of your mouth was actually going into his ears.

You opened your mouth to ask him again, but you were cut off by your own yelp. Cu had bitten you on the side of your neck and although it wasn’t enough to break the skin, it was enough to startle you. You whimpered his name again as his tongue licked at the indents he left on your skin, sending thrills through your entire body.

The longer he licked and nibbled at your sensitive neck, the tighter your grip on his shirt became until you were practically bunching the material up in your fists. Cu’s mouth was busy, as were his hips, which were slowly grinding up into your own. A shaky moan left your lips as the bulge straining against the material of his pants rubbed against you.

“I can’t take this anymore.” Cu mumbled against your skin.

Cu had a needy expression on his face, which you were sure was mirrored on your own. You allowed him to push you down onto your bed without putting up a fight. As he loomed over you with a hungry look in his eyes, you could feel your thighs pressing together.

You didn’t even stop him as he pulled your skirt down along with your panties and tossed them away. A surprised cry left you as he tore a large hole in your stockings, not bothering to remove them. Once you were practically exposed, Cu moved down your body until his nose was a few inches away from your pussy.

With a growl, he forced your closed knees apart and dove down to lick at your slit eagerly. A small blush bloomed across your cheeks as you watched him alternate between licking and plunging his tongue inside you. His long fingers started to play with you, spreading your lips and flicking your clit until your back arched off of the bed.

Cu had mumbled something you couldn’t quite make out against the inside of your thigh before his wet lips began moving against the skin. While he kissed your thighs, Cu had begun slipping two of his fingers inside you. Almost immediately, he plunged them in deeper, forming a scissoring motion.

Your eyes were squeezed shut as a single tear ran down your cheek. Even though he had just started, you could already feel an orgasm approaching. From the way that you were tightening around his fingers and whimpering his name, Cu could tell you were ready to cum. He wondered if he should deny you your first orgasm, mainly because he was still a little upset with you.

“You close?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

 _“M-mhm…_ I’m close.” Cu hummed in affirmation before he pulled his fingers away and stopped eating you out.

You cried out in frustration and tried to use your own fingers to finish the job, but your Servant caught your wrists before you could. You stared up at him with an angry pout as tears of frustration ran down your face.

“Heh, don’t pout, Master. Just didn’t want ya to cum without me.” Cu winked as he watched your expression shift from exasperation to pleasure. Slowly, he pushed his hips forward, feeding his cock into you.

_“Shit,_ don’t squeeze so hard!" He spoke through clenched teeth whilst still pushing forward.

“I-I can’t help i-it!” The two of you didn’t normally go this far, so you were a bit out of practice.

With shaky arms, you reached up and wrapped them around his neck to urge him closer. Once all of him was buried inside you, Cu’s hips began moving quickly. You tried to move with him, but you weren’t able to keep up with his pace. Considering how close you were before he denied you your orgasm, you knew you wouldn’t last long at all — and judging by the look on Cu’s face, neither would he.

“Mine… M-mine, mine, _mine!”_ He had resorted to growling out one word before he buried his face in the crook of your neck, sinking his cock even deeper into your pussy.

You knew he was quite territorial, but this was new… And you honestly couldn’t believe it took you _this_ long to realize why he had initiated this in the first place… Cu was jealous, and there was only one solution that you could think of: tell him your true feelings.

“Cu, I-I love you!” Your voice cracked as you practically screamed out your love for your Lancer, body trembling as your orgasm abruptly washed over you.

It was so sudden that you couldn’t even warn Cu that you were about to cum, but it was more than likely because you were denied earlier. He responded by kissing you hard, muffling the sounds of his low growls and chanting of “mine” as he came inside of you. You figured he wouldn’t be too far behind.

“Master… I love you too.” Cu muttered against your lips while his slow grinding continued, forcing his seed in more until he was sure none would spill when he pulled out.

You couldn’t deny the fact that his territorial tendencies were very attractive, but also very arduous on your body. Feeling tired and satisfied, you looked at Cu with a sheepish smile on your face.

“I’m sorry for constantly comparing you to the other Lancer Cu, and not being able to see your disdain for the comparison… I know I joke a lot, but I really do love you and I’m glad I have you.” You reached a hand up to caress his cheek, smiling wider as he leaned closer to your warmth.

“Thank you, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
